cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Squad
The Ghosts The Ghosts are three squads that work within different battalions of the New Pacific Order. Teeters, the founder of the Ghosts said this to describe the Ghost Squad(s): The Omega Battalion Ghosts Teeters founded the original Ghosts squad on 22 August 2010. He created it hoping to bring back the tradition of squads in the NPO. He only accepted those applicants who possessed the correct mentality, and the right level of activity. Teeters says that the Omega Squad takes the role of mentor, however, this does not put them above each other. As a whole, the squad has been unable to take on a target due to the differing strength ranges, however, members have taken on rogue targets independently. Ghosts who were not engaged in battle then assisted in the rebuilding of their comrades. Ranks *Squad Leader: Teeters *Member: Wentworth *Member: Straylight *Member: Iamthey *Member: bart416 *Member: Maverick_1 *Member: William Bonney The Delta Battalion Ghosts The Delta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally from Gamma Battalion and it was created October 28, 2010. Days beforehand, Rogal Dorn had been in communication with his old squad-mates from Squad Fearless Chickens, AngelRick and Degree and they were discussing forming a new squad together. Rogal Dorn then sent a private message to Teeters, telling him about how his friend's and him were forming a new squad and he asked permission to use aspects of the Omega Ghost squad for structuring his new squad. Teeters replied to Rogal's private message stating he had "...been thinking of having the Omega Ghosts "sponsor" a younger group of Pacificans and helping them along with squad and growth development." Rogal loved the idea and proposed it to AngelRick and Degree and they were all for it. Rogal then asked his closest comrade, Caius Alexandrian, to join the squad. Caius asked for some time to consider it due to an event which happened between former Fearless Chickens leader Jamsoolee and Caius which left a bad impression of squads in general in Caius's mind. Needless to say Caius agreed shortly thereafter much to everyone's delight. After a few details were hammered out Teeters made a public announcement on the NPO forums stating in part of it "I can not think of a better group of Pacificans to join the Ghost ranks. Congratulations, and do us proud!" The announcement was well received in Pacifica, here's a few select quotes from the thread: jgolla, a Colonel in Pacifica's Military Command said this regarding the announcement: Wentworth who's an Omega Ghost said this about his brothers-in-arms: Kalanyr joined the squad the day after public announcement was made. They aren't letting anyone down, within the first month of it's existence the members already were in 5 wars! (Rogal 3, AngelRick 1, Kalanyr 1) When asked to give a comment on their squad AngelRick had this to say: Ranks *Squad Leader: Rogal Dorn *Member: Caius Alexandrian *Member: AngelRick *Member: Degree *Member: Kalanyr The Beta Battalion Ghosts Teeters sought out Brucemna to create the Alpha Battalion Ghosts. Brucemna then handpicked the members of his squad. Recently, the youngest Ghost Squad has moved up to Beta Battalion. Ranks *Squad Leader: Brucemna *Member: Lagginator *Member: Nova Rune *Member: homedawg68 *Member: Digsbe *Member: Liberated Christian Roster of Ghosts, Past and Present '''Current Ghost Squad Roster '''Former / Honorary Ghosts Category:New Pacific Order